How It All Came Together
by DannyBall Z
Summary: It all began somewhere. A prequel to my story The New Addition.


**Okay, so I wrote this because I thought you all ought to know how sprx and nova ended up together in the first place. So this is set before The New Addition. I have written chapters 3 & 4 the new addition but am having a lil problem putting them up. But I will eventually. Chap 2 is up so plz read! Oh yeah...and don't forget to r&r!**

Nova POV

I looked over at him; his glossy red fur glistened in the sun. His rubbish jokes, his constant flirting. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, it's just Sprx right?

''Nova? NOVA!'', Otto had yelled right down my ear, I suddenly snapped back into reality.

''Oh...sorry Otto what did you say?'' I knew he could sense something was wrong. Something was distracting me and I was in no hurry to tell him what.

''Can you take these into the robot for me; just put them in the store cupboard near the neutron generator. Are you alright?'' I had been aimlessly staring at Sprx, I quickly turned and focused on Otto.

''Yeah...sure.'' I took the objects from Otto and took one last glance at Sprx for walking into the super robot.

Sprx POV

She's so beautiful. Why can't I tell her how I really feel? I mean I fight evil on a daily basis, so why can't I say three words! What am I thinking; she would never be interested in a guy like me. Could she?

''What do ya reckons up with Nova?'' Otto was stood next to me, his voice filled with concern and confusion. I turned to face him, he was still staring at the point Nova had stood only moments ago.

''Dunno, what do you think up with her?'' Otto looked at me, I could tell he had something to say and was debating in his mind whether to say it or not.

Normal POV

''She's probably the same thing as me; I'd rather be anywhere other than here!'' Chiro began to laugh; Otto and Sprx followed him but were very quickly silenced by Antauri, who had just stepped up behind Chiro. Chiro oblivious to the black monkey stood behind him carried on laughing.

''I'm glad you feel that way Chiro, but unfortunately the robot is not going to prep itself. So the quicker we finish, the sooner you can go'', Chiro jumped.

''Antauri! I didn't see you there!'' Chiro smiled innocently.

''Obviously'' Antauri smirked. He could see that Chiro was thinking of something smart to say. Otto and Sprx were sniggering at his failing attempts to speak.

''I'll just...ya know...go and finish what I was doing'', Antauri raised his head as Chiro walked away towards the other foot cruiser

''And as for you two, encouraging him!'' Antauri stared at them sternly.

''What did we do, there's nothing wrong with having a sense of humour!'' Sprx protested. Otto knowing that Sprx would not let Antauri get away with his harmless comment, that clearly wasn't getting at anyone with a sense of humour clearly, quickly changed the subject.

''So Antauri what do you thinks up with Nova?'' At the mention of Nova's name Sprx shut up. Antauri turned to face Otto.

''I really do not know Otto but let us hope she can resolve her problems soon, Niova is not one who is usually distracted'' Antauri sighed. Nova had become more and more distant from the team as time progressed. It was this recent change in her behaviour that worried Antauri. Not that he would say anything to the others, knowing that they would worry twice as much as he was.

''Yeah, I wish she would. But she seems more than distracted, it's like she's not even here. Ya know what I mean? She's in a little world of her own.''

''I very much agree with you Otto'' Said Gibson who had appeared from one of the foot cruisers carry a giant pile of books and papers. He had seemed to have caught on about what the others were saying and joined in the conversation.

''I asked her if she was okay just a moment ago, she didn't seem to hear me so I asked her again and she jumped so high she dropped all the equipment she was carrying.'' Everyone seemed startled at this piece of news.

''That's strange'' said Sprx ''Nova's not normally the clumsy one, that's Otto'' Otto who was nodding his head in agreement stopped and glared at Sprx.

''I am NOT clumsy'' Otto shot at Sprx who was sniggering at Otto's reaction.

''Oh, of course your not. How silly of me say that you were.'' Sprxs' tone was so sarcastic that even Antauri frowned. Sensing that an argument was brewing Antauri cut in.

''Well, whatever is wrong with Nova we shall never know unless she tell's us herself. So let's not pry anymore into her business. If she needs to talk she knows where we are.'' And with that Antauri turned on his heel and walked into the robot leaving Otto, Sprx and Gibson thinking about Nova. Otto then rounded on Sprx.

''Sprx, you and Nova are close why don't you go and talk to her?'' Gibson and Otto stared at Sprx expectantly waiting for his answer.

Sprx POV

Why were they asking me to talk to her? Do they know how I fell about her? No they can't, l haven't told anyone...I really want any reason to avoid Nova at the moment. I don't know why so don't ask. Otto and Gibson and Otto were still looking at me expectantly.

''Why don't either of you go...Otto your much closer to her than I am, she's more likely to tell you than me'' I really hoped this would work. It obviously didn't because Otto said...

''Go on Sprx, Please...I wouldn't know what to say. C'mon all you've gotta do is talk to her. How hard is that'' If only he knew! Otto bore his eyes into me. He knew I hated it when he did that.

''Alright, alright I'll go. But don't expect any miracles.'' I began to walk away and I could tell that Gibson and Otto were watching me but I didn't dare turn around. I also knew that the minute I took one step into the robot, that they would start gossiping about what Nova would say to me. If she said anything to me that was. Nova was still placing the objects she had taken into the robot over half hour in the store cupboard. I took one step toward her gulped in some air and spoke.

''Hey Nova, What ya up to'' She stared at me.

''Stupid question huh?'' Nova smiled.

''Yeah'' she said. Her voice was wobbly, and her eyes darted all over the place before finally landing on me. She then turned to continue what she was doing.

''Um...are you alright?'' Okay so maybe I should have stirred up abit more conversation first, I didn't mean to be so blunt. She stared at me her beautiful pink eyes bearing into me. I could see she was suspicious. She wasn't likely to tell me anything if she knew that every word she said I was going to report back to the others.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' her voice was sharp and I could tell she was so onto me. I took this smallest of small steps towards her.

Nova POV

I didn't want to tell him what was really wrong with me, I tried to think of an excuse but my mind was blank. He was staring at me, I don't know why but I stared back into his eyes. I could see him edging towards me.

''Everyone's worried about you Nova.'' Now I could see where this was all leading. But ewhy did they have to send Sprx. Why not Otto or Antauri. Probably because they had better things to do and he had nothing to do. A little voice said in my head. Even though he was sent as a spy his voice still brought some comfort to me. I felt like running up to him and hugging him so tightly...but I didn't.

''You don't need to worry about me; I already told you I'm fine. Look at me I'm perfectly fit and healthy''

''Your fit alright'' I gasped. Wait a minute did Sprx just call me fit? I was expecting something like that. He suddenly turned bright red. He was embarrassed. Sprx never gets embarrassed, did he actually mean it?

''What did you say?'' I already knew what he said but I just wanted to hear it again before I smacked him one. I may like him, okay more than like like him...Love him. Whoa that's the first time I've ever said that. Even in my head. But no way I was gonna let that on. Not on little bit.

''I...I said...I didn't mean it like...don't worry.'' He finished. He clearly hadn't meant for me to hear him but I had and he was growing more and more red by the minute. I decided it was better to turn away, so I carried on placing all the equipment in the cupboard. I was nearly finished and I could hear Sprx behind me taking deeps breaths. He obviously thought I hadn't heard ho last comment.

''We're you friends. We're meant to worry, maybe if ya told us what was wrong we could you'' He was trying to get back onto the subject of what was wrong with me. I wasn't going back down that road again.

''Look I've already told you I'm fine.'' I turned back around to look at him. He obviously wasn't convinced. He began to walk towards me. Getting closer and closer, his black eyes staring deep into me. I tore away from his gaze. But the next thing I knew, he was stood so close to me pressing his soft royal red fur against my own pale yellow. I looked at him; he was still looking at me.

''Erm...Nova?'' Sprx smiled weakly, he was nervous. About what, I had no idea. I smiled back...

''Yeah Sprx'' I knew what he was about to do even before he did it. Ever so slowly he began coiling his fingers around mine. I had never seen Sprxs' sensitive side. He was like me in a way. Didn't want to be to soppy incase I looked weak.

''Nova...I've gotta tell ya something.''

Sprx POV

I can't believe I was about to tell her. I had been waiting to tell her this for a long time, suppose I was waiting until Icould pluck up the courage. And now I had. We were so close now that are noses were rubbing together. Okay, so this beats telling her. I'm guessing by this she likes me to. I breathed a sigh of relief. WE both leaned in to kiss each other. I could feel my hands tightly around hers. Our lips were barely touching when we suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both of us immediately broke apart. Round the corner appeared Anrtauri and Otto.

''Are you two okay?'' He could clearly sense there was something up or at least something had gone on between us. I smiled nervously; Nova became edgy and began looking everywhere else except at Antauri.

''Yeah, we were just...'' I looked over at nova as I spoke. ''...talking.'' Judging by the look on her face that hoping I would say that.

''Well...we are _all _(he looked sternly at Otto as he said this.) going out on patrol in about five minutes so when your ready will you please meet us in the main command room.'' Me and Nova nodded silently, Otto was looking between me and Nova very confused. No-one spoke until it was eventually Antauri who broke the silence.

''Come on Otto'' He said taking one last glance at us before walking back down the corridor they had just appeared from. Otto trailed slowly behind him.

I stared at Nova. We just stood their in silence.

''We better...'' I said after about a minute. I thought it was awkward before, but what's it gonna be like now?

''Yeah'' nova said nodding in agreement. We both left...still not saying another word.

**There you go...the start of Nova and Sprx got together. Thinking of writing another chapter so it goes right up to the bit where The New Addition starts. But don't worry I'm not gonna make it as soppy as this one if I do. I don't think. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
